percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Frozen Fire-Chapter 28
Frozen Fire-Chapter 28 Nyx stood up and looked straight at the Forsaken. I have never seen the Forsaken like this, scared and utterly helpless. Nyx advanced, she wouldn't be able to attack them since she has rules that she needs to obey, but the Forsaken didn't know that, plus she has doing a great job trying to inflict fear in them. "Bravo, bravo. Let all give a hand to Nyx and Christopher." Clapping soon followed those words. I turned around and looked at the source of the clapping. It was a man, around his late-twenties, who had just come through the corridor. He around his teens. His hair was black. His eyes was a very dark shade of red and his pupils were slit like a cat. He was unnaturally pale. But there was something about him, his aura, it was...disturbing. Unlike Nyx's which radiated power, his aura radiated madness, I had to fight to hold on to my sanity. "And who might you be?" I asked. The man simply smiled. "I go by many names. Once my name was Darius, God of Madness. But know you know me as the deity him." "You.." Is all I could say. "That's me." He smile, the more and more he smiled, the more I was convinced that he was really mad. "And you don't have to introduce who you are. I know prefectly know who you are, Arrow of Nyx.." His voice trailed off at the last few words. "The Chosen Child of Nyx. Her greatest weapon and Joy." He pointed at me. "You Christopher Fauns, Arrow of Nyx. You don't deserve that title!" I looked at Nyx, a look that said. What in the world is happening? She mouthed the words. I'll tell you later. '' ''"''Listen, I have no idea what your talking about, but-" I was cut off, after Darius broke through the transparent wall that separated us and kicked me right in the face. He looked at Nyx. "Do you see Nyx? You chose him to be your "chosen one"? He's not worthy!" "How did you?" I asked, trying to get up. "How was I able to attack you before you attacked me?" He grinned. "You see, I have long been forgotten in the mortal world. Not even ''Styx remembers me. So I do not have to follow those stupid laws." He kicked me in the head again. He then grabbed my head with both his hands. "I will enjoy tearing you piece by piece later." He let me go and turned to Nyx. "Oh Mother, do you remember when I split your immortal form into two? Must have been painful right? I think I'll do it again. Then I'll kill him!" He nodded in my direction. "What do you want Darius?" Nyx asked him. She couldn't do anything until Darius attacked her first. "I want to know, why you chose this weak and pathetic mortal, over someone who has obviously shown his superiority!" Darius exclaimed. At first Nyx kept quiet then said. "I wouldn't call Christopher pathetic, Darius. He has more power than you will ever know." At that same time, I got on to my feet. I lunged at put my hands on his jaw and in one movement, snapped his neck, a move that would have killed a mortal. But Darius wasn't a mortal was he? He raised his hands and snapped his neck back in place, which made me want to puke. "Well the mortal has some fight left in him huh? Well come at me then!" Darius shouted. Frozen Fire Main Page <-----Previous Chapter [[Frozen Fire-Chapter 29|Next Chapter--->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 13:32, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page